<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝑳𝑰𝑻𝑻𝑳𝑬 𝑳𝑨𝑴𝑩 ( 小さな子羊 ) by R1KUKU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482743">𝑳𝑰𝑻𝑻𝑳𝑬 𝑳𝑨𝑴𝑩 ( 小さな子羊 )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R1KUKU/pseuds/R1KUKU'>R1KUKU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diabolik Lovers, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathtub Sex, Birth Control, Blowjobs, Cum Eating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, almost had sex in a church, marriage ?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R1KUKU/pseuds/R1KUKU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>🗒 ❛ 𝐎𝐍 𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 ༉‧₊˚✧</p><p> - in which a girl wants to a mansion filled with vampires but one in particular caught her eye but how can she pick with 6 other attractive flirty vampires in the way ?</p><p> </p><p>Ⓒ -RIKUKU<br/>Ⓒ ferid bathroy x fem reader<br/>Ⓒ Takaya Kagami and Yamato Yamamoto, seraphoftheend May 2, 2016<br/>Ⓒ 👾<br/>Ⓒ diabolik lovers au</p><p>18+ scenes involved with this fanfic</p><p> </p><p>-RIKUKU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley Eusford/Reader, Ferid Bathory/Reader, Hiiragi Shinya/Reader, Hyakuya Mikaela/Reader, Ichinose Guren/Reader, Lacus Welt/Reader, Saotome Yoichi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to move from wattpad to here so yea-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>╰──────➤ DIABOLIK LOVERS AU</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>starring the 7 bloody brothers :</p><p> </p><p>FERID BATHROY :</p><p> </p><p>MIKAELA HYAKUYA :</p><p> </p><p>GUREN INCHINOSE : </p><p> </p><p>SHINYA HIRAGI : </p><p> </p><p>YOICHI SAOTOME :</p><p> </p><p>CROWLY  EUSFORD :</p><p> </p><p>LACUS WELT : </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>✎...  ❝ a girl sent to a<br/>
mansion filled with<br/>
attractive male vampires ,<br/>
what could possibly go wrong ? ❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝ YOU TASTE SWEET LITTLE LAMB ❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>❝ which brother<br/>
will she pick ? ❞</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 001</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>{ Y/N } POV~</p><p>I woke up in the spare room of the church that I called my room where I lived with father .</p><p>I remember father telling me that I have to live with some distant relatives for some time which I didn't think much of at the moment and got up from my bed to the closet in my room to pull out the suitcase I use to travel .</p><p>the black suitcase was at the top of the closet so I raised my hands to reach it and pull it down but once I pulled it down cloud of dust hit my face making some get in my mouth and eyes .</p><p>I gagged and rubbed my furiously while rushing my way to the bathroom in my room .</p><p>I quickly turned on the pipe for cold water and splashed my face with the cold water to rinse out the dust in my eyes and once I was sure the dust was out my eyes I took the small towel from the towel hanger behind me and wiped my face dry of water .</p><p>' I need to brush my teeth now , then I'll take a shower '</p><p>I got my regular toothbrush and put a decent amount of toothpaste on the brush and hurriedly brushed my teeth but not to quick that nothing gets cleaned .</p><p>I brushed my teeth , brushed my tongue and flossed my teeth then rinsed out my mouth from and excess bacteria then wiped my mouth with the small towel .</p><p>walking back out the bathroom I started packing my bags .</p><p>when down packing my bags I went to the shower to take a quick shower before rushing out to put on my clothes .</p><p>" [ Y/N ] " i heard my father from down the church call for me making me rush to slip on my shoes and head out the door of my " room " .</p><p>" yes father ? " I questioned the man that called out my name .</p><p>" the limo is here to take you to your distant relatives now " he informed me .</p><p>I just nodded and began to walk away until father pulled me back by the wrist dramatically .</p><p>" [ y/n ] please take this with you " he said handing me a sliver cross necklace.</p><p>I nodded and continued my walk out the church to inside the limo outside without even looking back .</p><p>timeskip </p><p>the ride to the place was a comfortable silence and was a long ride to get there .</p><p>the limo suddenly stopped so I assumed we made it to the place , I look from the window to see we stopped at this big old mansion that color was on a somewhat yellow .</p><p>I stepped out the limo and the driver opened the trunk for me to get my luggage .</p><p> </p><p>I got my large black suitcase and walked up to the large gates of the yellowish mansion .</p><p>I pushed the large gates open and made my way to the door of the mansion .</p><p>I saw that they had a normal water fountain but with a gargoyle that was slowly breaking apart but still together nonetheless.</p><p>when I took one step closer to the house it all of a sudden started to rain and the clouds quickly turned dark .</p><p>' weird ' i thought in my head while gripping onto my suitcase and running my way to the door of the mansion .</p><p>I used the door knocker that was on the door a knocked a couple times but no one answered so I decided to reach for the door knob .</p><p>but before I can grab the door knob the door pushed open .</p><p>' I'm too far away from home to go back at this point '</p><p>I thought in my head walking inside the house before the door closed .</p><p>" hello ? " I shouted out hoping someone heard me .</p><p>I walked forward until I stopped abruptly when a strong gush of wind passed by me .</p><p>" you must be our new guest " a man voice said from behind me .</p><p>I quickly turned around to the owner of the voice to see a slivered haired man with pointy elf ears look down on me like I'm his prey .</p><p>I backed away slightly before speaking .</p><p>" I was told to be leaving her temporarily " I explained to the man who was smirking down on me .</p><p>" yes , I know that part , you must be tired from your trip ? I'll show you to your room " before I can respond he grabbed my wrist pulling me upstairs .</p><p>when he was rushing me upstairs I tripped on the sharp edge of the stair and cut my knee leading me to bleed .</p><p>when I looked up I saw that there was suddenly 6 figures in front of me with reddish glowing eyes .</p><p>the sliver haired man eyes was glowing also but he ignored it and rushed me inside the nearest room .</p><p>the room that the man shoved me in was a room with a large bed that was pink and all frilly and the wall colors were a old purple wallpaper .</p><p>I didn't even get time to analyze the room when the man suddenly pushed me against the wall and bent down to the height of my knee and lifted up my leg so my knee was near his face .</p><p>I got embarrassed and looked away from the scene in front of me .</p><p>" the names ferid, ferid bathroy " he told me .</p><p>I just nodded and told him my name was [ y/n ] .</p><p>" ok now that the introductions are done let's get to feasting now ! " he said making me look confused</p><p>he pulled my knee closer to his mouth and slowly parted his lips to let his tongue trail out to lick the blood away from your knee .</p><p>he moaned a few times before speaking .</p><p>" you taste sweet , I want more ! " </p><p>he then got up from my knee height and back to towering me while I was pinned against the wall .</p><p>the sliver haired man got closer to my face till he nuzzled his face in my neck .</p><p>I felt something graze my neck and it felt sharp .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" this won't hurt , little lamb "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 003</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to say this but everyone is aged up to about like 22 years old and of course ferid is going to be 22 in this fanfic and instead of it being a high school au it's going to be a night school university au even if thats not a thing 👨🏾🦲.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" this won't hurt , little lamb "</p><p>" HEY BASTARD YOU CANT KEEP HER FOR YOURSELF " a gruff voice said from behind the door accompanied with many banging on the door and it didn't sound like it was coming from just ONE fist .</p><p>It sounded like MULTIPLE fist banging on the door .</p><p>I moved away from ferid to the side seeing that he moved back finally to open the door for the mysterious people who were banging at the front door of the room I was in with ferid .</p><p>I hear him let out a long drawn sigh when his fingers made contact with the lock of the door and untwisted it and immediately 6 makes were infront of me making me let out a inward gasp and unconsciously take some steps backwards making me fall towards the little couch that was placed in the room .</p><p>I was silent until one of the boys that were in front of me begin to walk up closer to me and sit next to me a lean closer near my face .</p><p>" ferid, please take your activities to your private room " a tall, young man with medium length black hair similar to an overgrown mullet, with slightly overgrown messy bangs parted in the middle and complementary violet purple eyes said saying infront of me looking directly at me but his message going directly to ferid who was still in front of the door .</p><p>" now who are you and why are you here ? " the man asked me while two of the men that were behind him came closer to me smelling me ( mostly my neck ) .</p><p>" I'm [ y/n ] [ l/n ] my father said I was suppose to live here " i said to him shifting slightly in my seat when one of the men next to me start to get a bit too touchy .</p><p>" i heard nothing of the sort, ferid explain " the well put together man declared  ow looking at ferid who had his arms cross and a smirk on his face .</p><p>" how should I know, this little lamb didn't say anything about that " ferid said nearly purring .</p><p>" that's because the minute I came in this old mansion you shoved me in a room " i countered .</p><p>" and I'm not your ' little lamb ' " I continued letting out a angry huff .</p><p>" that's strange, I wasn't informed of this " the violet purpled eyes man that was talking before spoke up resting his elbow on his other hand and holding his chin in his gloved hand .</p><p>" excuse me but- " I begin but immediately and quite rudely got cut off by the man in front of me .</p><p>" we shouldn't talk here " he said looking around the very old dusty room .</p><p>" come this way " he said swiftly turning around and walking the other way not giving me a chance to catch up .</p><p>I got up carefully from the chair swiftly ignoring the males stares at me filled with possessiveness and began to speed walk out of the room not daring to look back .</p><p>' what fucking weird house did I get involved with now ? '</p><p>I kept walking until we made it to a living room like setting and the purple eyed man told me to seat on the couch which I did without questioning .</p><p>" now, in the interest of formality, let us begin by having you tell us about yourself and how you came into the house .</p><p>" before I came to this mansion I lived with my ' father ' in a church before he told me I had to live- " </p><p>" oh, what do we have here, is it true ? Is there really a cute human girl here ? " I was cut off by a purple haired man with the same kind of sharp pointy ears as ferid .</p><p>I looked at him with curiosity in my eyes and blinked dully at him with no interest .</p><p>I suddenly felt something wet on my cheek and jumped at the contact and turned to where the contact came from to see the same person that was talking at the staircase all of a sudden next to me .</p><p>' unt unt wtf is going on ?  ' </p><p>i looked at him with disgust written all over my face a scouted away from him on the couch .</p><p>" mmm, you smell so nice and sweet " he told me with a devilish grin on his face .</p><p>I was going to say something until another person started speaking from behind me .</p><p>" please let me have a lick too " a brown haired man with bright green eyes asked me hugging this weird teddy bear in his arms tight .</p><p>before I can move away again he leaned in and licked the tip of my ear very slowly before pulling back .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" you're right, she IS sweet "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>